8 Ball
by zelliebear
Summary: Ciel is an 18 year old boy with a dark past and tons of problems. The only thing he knows is to be used and abused, until he meets someone who catches his attention. Will the boy be good or bad news?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction, and I'm a little nervous about it. This story will be decently long, I have a huge idea in my head and it's a giant mess waiting to be written down into words.**

**Warnings: Drug abuse, hardcore yaoi, language, abuse, semi non-con.**

**Chapter 1 is meant to make you question everything. I want to confuse people and make them want more.**

**Anyway, I'm super excited about this story. I've thought about it for awhile now, and I'm glad I'm finally getting to it. I will be updating whenever I feel like it, it could be everyday, weekly, whatever. I'll NEVER be later than 1 week.**

**Review and let me know if it's worth continuing!**

**PS: The smut will get more detailed with Alois. I wanted these to be kind of quick because ugh. Sorry. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, Phantomhive, you know the drill. I got places to be, so make it quick."

Ciel Phantomhive is an 18 year old living in New York. Currently on his knees ready to suck cock for an 8 ball. He still doesn't understand what brought him to this point, but even so, he's still an obedient fucking puppy ready for cock when it presents itself.

Ciel opens his mouth wide and plunges the cock down his throat, forcing his eyes to stay open and stare up at the owner of the cock with half lidded eyes, digging his nails into his thighs hard and begins bobbing his head, keeping a fast pace, while sloppily dragging his tongue along the think length.

"Nnngh, fuck, you're a fucking pro." The man groans out, tilting his head back. He runs his hand down and tangles his fingers into the black hair below him, roughly tugging on it and forcing the head to move even faster and hard, not even worrying about the health of the man on his cock.

Ciel snaps his eyes shut and whimpers as the cock slams down his throat roughly, starting to shake while trying his hardest not to gag each time the man makes him take every inch. With a loud groan he feels the thick liquid slide down his throat and he swallows it all up, opening his eyes and looking up at the man while he sucks and licks every drip up.

The man slides his cock out of the mouth, tucking it back into his pants and throws the coke at the young man and walks out the room without a word, leaving ciel a shaking mess, feeling slightly ashamed with himself. But Ciel has no time to worry about such an emotion and gets up off his knees and sits on the edge of his bed, staring at the coke.

With a sigh Ciel lines some of the coke onto his finger and snorts slowly, closing his eyes and relishes in the feeling that overcomes him soon after. Slowly he starts laying back, breathing short, shallow breaths. He jerks up quickly when his phone goes off, caller I.D revealing it's the man who was here not even 10 minutes ago.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel says in a soft sultry tone, frowning a little because he's always uncomfortable speaking to his ex. It's even worse when he's forced to see him in order to get the drugs he requests.

"We're going to the club tonight, I need you to... Entertain.. Our guests. Some of my top buyers will be there, and I will give you a nice reward for helping me out tonight." He said in a tone that made it seem like there's no room to even decline.

Ciel perked up at the invitation, a huge grin forming onto his face. "Alright, no problem, _Bash._" He snickerd a little at the nickname, knowing all too well how irritated it made Sebastian when he said it.

"What the fuck ever, Ciel. Tonight, 8pm at Pirates Cove. Don't even be a minute late, or you'll made me pissed." Sebastian said, the next sentence coming out with a growl, and low, threatening, "And you know how I get when I'm pissed. Just look at your shoulder if you need a reminder." He hung up the phone, not giving Ciel anytime to reply, not that he could anyway. He just cringed at his words, letting out a shaky sigh and recomposed himself, standing up and going to the closet to pick out his outfit for tonight.

* * *

Finny entered Ciel's apartment with a loud slam of the front door, calling for Ciel extremely loud as usual.

"Ciel, baby, get your dirty asshole out here. I missed the fuck out of you today and you haven't texted me. Not even once. How dare you do this to me, I am a mess."

Ciel poked his head out from his bedroom and sighed at Finny, seeing him holding bags from clothing stores, a huge grin on his face as he spotted Ciel.

"Hey Finny, sorry. Sebastian was... over and he needs me to do him a favor in an hour, and I was having trouble finding a good outfit. All my shit's fucking not good enough for this. I need to look slutty, but a classy slutty, you feel me? Please feel me."

Finny raised an eyebrow and frown a little, knowing full well what a visit from Sebastian meant. His friend has had this problem for a year now, and everytime his name got mentioned, he fumed. He's learned to control his anger, but he imagined in his head killing Sebastian in the most graphic manner ever to exist.

"It's alright, babe. I got you, I just bought something that might exactly fit what you're looking for. I also picked you up a little something, because it practically screamed your name when I looked at it."

Finny pulled out a royal blue eye patch, 100% silk, with a silver laced border. It matched his eye color perfectly. Ciel smiled hugely at his bestfriend, slipping off his current eye patch, taking a deep breath to ease his anxiety from taking it off in front of someone, even if it is Finny, he's never quite comfortable with someone knowing what lays underneath. Especially when he's supposed to ooze sex appeal, even when he's fucking sleeping.

Finny smiled back and gently put it on Ciel, tying it tightly and took a good look at his friend's face. It was beautiful. It matched his eye color perfectly, and his pale smooth skin was highlighted from the splash of blue.

"Perfect! Now! Outfit time! It matches what you described that you needed perfectly."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a black long sleeve v neck shirt with a grayed out skull in the middle of it, gray skinny jeans that had rips in front and a little bit below the ass, to help highlight the feature. He threw them at Ciel and giggled a little.

"Go put these on and come out so I can fix it up a little bit, to show off more of your skin, my cute little booboo."

Ciel rolled his eye and went into his room, slipping on the clothes quickly and came out of the room slowly, a smirk on his face as he swayed his hips a little, giggling as he watched Finny grin and bust out laughing at his attempt to look sexy.

"Come here, dork." Finny grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him to him, looking him over, rubbing his chin as he thought. He slowly rolled up Ciel's sleeves half way, letting them rest right above his elbow, pulling the shirt up a little more, revealing more of Ciel's hips. He smiled and looked into Ciel's eye.

"Look at yourself, you look sexy as fuck. I would fuck you if I didn't know you." He laughed as Ciel shot him a deathly glare.

"I have to get going. I can't be late. He... Doesn't like that. I love you, Finny. I'll call you when I get home, alright? You're welcome to stay here if you want." Ciel grabbed his sweater and went for the door, but stopped when a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. He was pulled to Finny and felt arms tightly wrap around his waist, his friend burying his face into his neck.

"Ciel, please be careful tonight. You know I don't like him, it makes me worry. I'm constantly in fear. What if he hurts you again? I don't want you hurt, I wish you'd listen to me and stay away from this.. You're my bestfriend, Ciel. I can't lose you."

Finny sighed softly, kissing the neck so gentle that Ciel barely felt it, and looked into his eye with a pleading look.

"Finny I'll be fine. So let me go, yeah? I'll always come back to you, you know that."

Ciel wiggled out of the embrace and exited the house, shutting the door firmly behind him, leaving a frowning and worried Finny behind.

* * *

Ciel stared at the club entrance, sighing softly as he prepared himself and made himself look confident, smile on his face, and entered the club like he fucking owned the place, his hands in his pockets as he looked around for Sebastian.

He spotted the extremely tall figure in a booth, surrounded by what looked like underage boys. Ciel scoffed and walked up to him, putting all of his sass into his walk.

"Every time I see you, the boys around you keep getting younger and younger. Babysitting now? Pretty fucking disgusting."

Sebastian shot Ciel a look that sent shivers down Ciel's spine, but despite that, he smirked and kept himself from looking slightly frightened.

"The buyers will be here soon. Take your jacket off and sit down. I brought some shit, also drinks are on me. Get prepared, yeah? You're better when you're fucked up." He smirked, knowing that was a blow to Ciel's sexual confidence.

"Fuck you, Bash. I'm good sober or not. I work dick like a fucking magician. I never see your ass fucking complain whenever you decide to relive your fucking memories, dumb fuck. You're lucky you have a big dick or I wouldn't even let you near my ass or mouth."

Sebastian waved him off and stood up, walking up to greet the 3 men walking towards the booth where they sat. Ciel eyed them, cringing at their looks._ 'Looks like I'll be pretending to feel good. These guys look fucking disgusting.' _Ciel thought as he heard one of them laugh and shot Ciel a look that looked like he was going to ravage him. He wore glasses, had black hair tucked behind his ears, very tall, was wearing semi formal clothes, and had piercing gold eyes.

Ciel shivered as the man kept his eyes on him. Ciel decided to play it off and bit his lip, looking the man directly in his eyes as he lightly traced his inner thigh, smirking a little when the man looked away quickly, clenching his fists to his side.

"Ciel, these are the guys I was talking about. You'll be entertaining Claude tonight." He pointed at the man that was previously watching him. "Do be a good boy, yeah?"

Ciel stood and walked over to the man slowly, locking eyes with him as he swayed his hips a little, licking his lips and put on his most charming and seductive smile he could muster up.

"Hello, Claude. Let's get you entertained, yeah?" Ciel grabbed his hand and let the man to the back room, slipping into a corner and looked up at the tall man, running his hands slowly down his chest, and slipped his fingers into the man's belt loops, tugging him closer to him.

The man instantly attacked Ciel's neck, kissing and licking it, but careful not to leave marks, grunting when he heard Ciel moan under his breath, tilting his head to the side to give the man more access, while he unbuttoned the man's pants, shoving his pants and boxers down in one quick swoop.

Ciel felt warm breath against his ear, a husky whisper following it. "Turn around. I don't want to look at you when I fuck you."

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed quietly to himself and obeyed, turning around and placing his chest against the wall as the man quickly pulled his pants and boxers off.

Ciel yelped as he felt a hard slap to his ass, feeling a painful sting afterwords._ 'God, is no one original anymore? Always an ass slapper or someone who digs tying me up.' _Ciel thought, not even in the slightest turned on by this man.

Claude roughly tugged Ciel's ass cheeks apart, dragging his wet tip along the tight hole hard, slapping it, pushing the tip inside and back out before slamming his cock all the way inside the hole without preperation or warning, groaning at the tight heat that squeezed around his aching member, leaning his head back and closing his eyes tightly. Giving no time to adjust, he quickly started fucking Ciel, shoving all of his length inside with each thrust into the warm heat.

"Sh-SHIT. FUCK." Screamed Ciel in pain, closing his eyes tight as he desperately tried to calm his breathing. He always hated this shit. He liked rough sex, but bearing through this pain was the worst. He hasn't felt pleasure from sex in quite awhile. It didn't bother him, though. He was so used to be used that it felt natural. Like he assumed this was all sex was, rough and uncaring.

Claude tangled his fingers in the black hair and yanked it back hard, biting on the male's shoulder hard as he slammed his hips back and forth with so much force that Ciel was slamming into the wall hard like a rag doll, barely able to stand from the force.

Ciel faked moaned loudly and boringly as he was pounded into with the most force he's ever expierenced. Wincing a little as felt like he was being torn in two. He clenched his ass hard to hurry up the process so he can get this over with, and moaned Claude's name loudly to help the man get off. This was just feeling like a chore at this point.

Claude let out a loud growl as he thrusted violently two more times, cumming a fuck ton into the tight heat, digging his nails roughly into the male's ass as he did, breathing hard. He quickly slipped out and pulled his pants and boxers back on, giving a smirk at Ciel as he walked off, leaving the male behind.

Ciel sighed loudly and made himself presentable again._ 'When was the last time I even cummed, holy fuck.' _He was meant to be used. It was all he was good for, that's what he was raised to believe anyway. His parent's words constantly rang in his head, and it dictated his self worth. Not that he cared anymore, all he felt anymore was boredom and the slight fear from his menacing ex boyfriend.

_"You're a piece of shit, that's all you are. You're meant to be used and stomped all over. You're nothing, absolutely nothing to us, or anyone for that matter. Why don't you just fucking disappear you fucking mistake?"_

Ciel laughed at the old, old words as he walked back into the busy part of the club and looked around, stretching a little as he checked out the men dancing.

His heart stopped when he glanced over to a certain male. He had pale white skin, blonde hair down to his jawline, gorgeous blue eyes, and wore the hottest outfit he's ever seen. The blonde wore black boots that went up to just under his knees, short shorts, making it to where you can see milky pale thighs, and he wore a black ripped up shirt. He was basically oozing sex appeal, but also innocence.

_'Holy fucking fuck. That is the sexiest boy I've ever seen.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Warnings: This chapter will have very detailed smut. Also, language!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alois Trancy is a 19 year old artist major in college. He tries to be as happy as he can be, tries to be friendly to all people despite their attitudes towards him. He's mostly a good boy, doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, has never touched drugs.

Yet here he is at a club, drinking away his problems that had happened hours prior.

Alois squeaked when he felt hands slide onto his hips. He turned around to politely decline the dance. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he turned around and saw who it was, he quickly shut it.

Alois swallowed as he made eye contact with the young man. He was slightly shorter than him, black silky hair that went down to his ears, an intense royal blue eye color, very pale skin. He was a tiny thing, something that looks like it'd break easy if you aren't careful. The one thing that caught his eyes his most, was the beautiful silk eye patch. It was endearing and made him look even more attractive than he already was.

Ciel got close the young man's ear and whispered into it in a low, seductive tone. "Buy you a drink?" He lightly ran his index fingers along the boy's hip bones as he said this, smirking slightly as he felt the boy practically melt.

Alois closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, leaning into the touch. He nodded quickly without thinking, instantly hit with a feeling of lust that overcame him.

Ciel grabbed his hand, leading him to the bar, squeezing it as if he would lose him any second if he didn't hold on. _'God everything about him is sexy.' _He thought as they sat at the bar. "2 rum and cokes, please." He ordered.

Alois just dumbly stared at Ciel, practically drooling at the mouth. He hasn't spoken once this entire time, he couldn't if he wanted to. The young man was the most attractive man he's had in precence. He was actually surprised the man even noticed him, he could have anyone here if he wanted to, straight or gay, he's that flawless.

"So, mind if I ask what your name is?" Ciel asked casually, mustering up a charming smile.

Alois cleared his throat and tried to calm his nerves, smiling back at the man. "A-Alois." He stuttered a little, cursing himself for acting like an inexpierenced school girl.

"Nice to meet you, Alois, my name is Ciel."

The drinks were brought to them and Ciel downed it, needing the liquid courage to get Alois home. He may seem confident, but he hasn't tried to get anyone home in a damn long time. Men always came to him, he never had to try. His sex life was practically an all you can eat fucking buffet. He was never low on choices and can go back for seconds anytime he could possibly want.

Alois quickly drank his drink, composing himself as he bravely slid his hand to Ciel's, running his fingertips along it, looking into his eye. There was an instant spark, no , more like a damn lightening bolt that flew through him when he touched Ciel.

Keeping his eye locked on Alois, he shivered slightly when he felt the boy's fingers on his hand. He grabbed and tugged onto it, pulling Alois closer to him and ran his fingers along his thigh in the lightest way he could possibly do, shooting him a seductive smile.

Alois swallowed as Ciel touched him, whining inwardly to himself, wanting to touch him more than this. _'I just met the guy, I can't be doing this.' _As he thought this, he caught himself leaning closer to the boy, biting on the corner of his lip, breathing so quiet and light as if he thought that if he breathed to loud it'd scare him away.

Ciel leaned closer to Alois and whispered into his ear, "Want to get out of here?" His nerves hit him like a truck as he said this. That was a bold move. They've barely even talked. The tension was so thick that you could slice through it.

Alois nodded without thinking it over. He wanted it, he wanted this. He wanted it more than anything else he's ever wanted. He stood up and walked towards the door, knowning full well that Ciel will follow him. He didn't even have to glance back to know that Ciel was behind him at a quick pace.

Ciel barely drinked tonight, so he lead Alois to his car, practically almost running. They got into the car and drove off to Ciel's place.

* * *

Ciel unlocked the door to his house quickly, leading Alois inside. They stared at each other in the eyes, breathing slow. Ciel bit his lip, deciding to take the first move, running his hands down and gripping onto the bottom of his shirt to take it off when he was interrupted with a hard kiss.

Ciel's eyes widened as he was kissed. He hasn't been kissed in awhile, no one bothered. Kissing was too much trouble and annoying for people to do. He quickly composed himself and kissed back just as hard, wrapping his arms around Alois's neck as he was pushed up against the wall.

Alois couldn't keep himself calm and composed as he kissed Ciel. He pushed him up against the wall, gripping onto the slim waist hard, running his tongue along his bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

Ciel opened his mouth and gasped when he felt Alois's tongue enter and quickly made it clear he was in the lead and in charge of the kiss. Ciel wrapped one of his legs around his waist, shoving Alois flush against him, his breath quickening as he slid his fingers into his hair, tugging on it gently.

Alois lost it and ran his hands up Ciel's chest, resting his hands on the top of his shirt and smirked against his lips as he ripped it down the middle, shoving it off quickly, picking Ciel up, resting his hands just below his ass.

Ciel gasped as his shirt was torn, wrapping his legs hard around his waist when he was picked up, kissing Alois even harder and sucked on his tongue gently, digging his nails into his shoulders, pushing his hips down against Alois's roughly, letting out a moan at the friction.

Alois growled into Ciel's ear as he started grinding into him hard, detatching their lips and kissed along his jawline and down to his neck, finding the pressure point and bit down hard, dragging his nails down the pale sides. He ran his tongue along the bite to ease the pain, gently sucking, and continued to kiss and suck along the pale neck, leaving little marks in his tracks.

Ciel tightly closed his eyes and threw his head back as he was bitten, letting out a loud moan under his breath, shaking slightly, moving his hands to the man's back and dragged his nails along it hard, letting out small moans every time he sucked at his neck. _'Is this even the same guy, holy fuck.' _He thought to himself.

Alois gently lowered ciel back down to his feet and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down as he kissed his way down his chest, stopping at the pink nubs. He circled his mouth around them and sucked, swirling his tongue around it, tugging playfully on his boxers, running his fingertips along his waistline.

Ciel let out a shaky moan, running his hand down to gently grip the blonde hair, biting on his lip gently, surrendering his body over to the boy, completely losing himself in the touches and sucking.

Alois kissed and sucked his way down Ciel's body, leaving light marks. He stopped at his hip bones, slowly dragging his tongue along them, sliding down the boxers and throwing them aside. He suddenly bit down on the hip bones and sucked hard, leaving a giant purple mark and kisses to the other one and repeats the action while running his fingertips lightly along the length of his cock, slipping his finger along the slit.

Ciel tilted his head back and nearly screamed as his hip bones are attacked, breathing harder and tugging on the blonde's hair tightly, pushing his hips forward as his cock is teased, whining under his breath. He was nearly close to begging Alois to stop teasing when he suddenly was engulfed, a warm mouth tightly wrapped around his cock. "F-FUCk, oh my god!"

Alois looked up at Ciel as he deep throated the cock with ease, swirling his tongue sloppily around, paying close attention to the engorged vein. Slowly he slid two fingers up to Ciel's mouth and tapped it, silently asking for entrance.

Ciel obeyed and opening his mouth, slipping the fingers in and sucked on them, moving his tongue all long them to get them nice and wet, fully aware of where they were going.

Alois slipped them out of his mouth and ran them down to Ciel's hole and circled his wet fingers along it, pushing the tips in and back out, teasing the hole before pushing one finger in, all the way up to his knuckles. Letting him adjust a little to the intrusion, he began moving his finger in and out slowly, feeling around for the sweet spot that will make Ciel cry out, deep throating his cock faster, humming a little to send vibrations down his cock.

He smirked as he heard Ciel moan his name loudly, indicating that he found his spot and slipped another finger in and abused the spot, ramming his fingers against it hard. He looked up to see him a mess, panting and moaning, his lips abused and flushed from the kiss and him biting on his lips.

Alois got a certain urge to taste the boy. He stopped all his movements, slipping his fingers out and licked his lips. "Turn around for me, please." Ciel silently obeyed and Alois spread open his cheeks, and looked at the twitching wanting hole and bit his lip at the sight.

Ciel was used to people not wanting to look at him while having sex, but it kind of bothered him this time because Alois was fucking beautiful. He was expecting a cock in his ass instead, he opened his mouth wide and moaned loudly as he felt a warm tongue slip along his hole. He put his hands against the wall and tried to hold himself up. This was proving to be difficult. His whole body was shaking as Alois ate him out like a fucking starving beast. "Fuck, Alois. Holy fuck, y-yes. Shit." He grinded his ass against Alois's tongue, panting hard and screamed out when he felt the tongue shove inside of him and started tongue fucking him fast, licking all around the inside of his walls.

Ciel was a complete mess, mumbling profanities and begging, barely making any full sentences. "P-pl-please alois.. I need your cock now, fuck please." He begged and moaned, scratching at the wall desperately trying to latch on as he felt his knees grow weak.

Alois gave a final kiss to the hole and stood up, forcing Ciel to turn around and kissed him hard, letting Ciel take off his shirt while he shoved his pants and boxers off. He lifted Ciel once again, shoving him securely against the wall while he ran the tip of his cock along the slick hole, breathing hard against his mouth as he whispered huskily against it. _"I want you to beg for it."_

Ciel wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, moaning at the words, feeling them go straight to his hard cock, making it twitch. He's never wanted someone's cock so bad before. He groaned as he felt the tip tease him. He leaned forward and whispered in a sultry tone into his ear as he lightly nipped at the ear lobe, _"Alois, please fuck me. Give me your cock, fuck, please. Fuck me until I can't walk." _

Alois gave up on the teasing and lost himself as he shoved his cock inside Ciel slowly but hard, moaning quietly as the heat enveloped him. He stood still, letting Ciel adjust to his cock. It was taking every single ounce of his self control to not thrust hard. It was killing him.

Ciel moaned loudly as he felt the cock intrude him, digging his nails hard into the blonde's back, just wanting to be fucked. He couldn't wait any longer, adjusted or not. He shoved his hips down, making the cock fully go inside and ground down, silently begging him to move.

Alois groaned and gripped Ciel's hips hard and started moving hard but not speeding up to drive the boy crazy with want. He shoved every inch inside with each thrust, placing his forehead against Ciel's, breathing against his lips. He loved the reaction Ciel gave him. His eye half lidded, his pants and moans. He wasn't even aware of the pain in his back as Ciel clawed at him.

"F-Faster... pl..ease.." Ciel begged. He pushed his lips against Alois's as he started thrusting faster, pounding into him hard but not enough to hurt or cause discomfort. Suddenly his sensitive bundle of nerves were hit with a sharp hard thrust, making him scream out loudly and cum without even a sudtle touch to his cock. He couldn't even think straight, his mind was clouded with pleasure. He didn't even realize he was screaming and babbling out sentences.

Alois moaned as he felt Ciel's inside clench against his cock and bit down on Ciel's lip, sucking and pulling on it and continued to ram his ass faster and harder. The only noises was heavy breathing, loud moans and skin slapping. He leaned down and attacked his neck, sucking and biting hard, leaving dark purple marks. He ran his tongue slowly up to the boy's ear and whispered, slightly out of breath, "I'm going to make you cum so much you'll pass out." He grinned as he heard Ciel moan at his words. Knowing where his spot was now, he began pounded roughly, abusing his spot over and over, moving one hand to grip the boy's cock firmly and started pumping it lazily, kissing along his neck and shoulder, basking in the sounds he was making.

Ciel threw his head back and screamed his name so loud over and over as his spot was abused. He arched his back and closed his eyes tightly as his cock was pumped, panting heavily like he couldn't get enough air. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. The last time he felt pleasure from sex. The last time he came from it. He clawed at Alois's back so roughly it started bleeding.

Alois hissed, the pain fueling him farther. He slammed his hips roughly in and out of Ciel, making sure to hit the spot each time, pumping his cock even faster. He felt a very hard clench and a lot of warm liquid spurt out between them. He groaned as he heard Ciel scream his name the loudest he has this whole time. With one final hard thrust he came inside Ciel, moaning his name under his breath, panting slightly.

Ciel placed his forehead to Alois's shoulder as he panted, riding out his post orgasm. He felt amazing and worn out. He was so tired he almost passed out right there. Gathering up the rest of his energy, he pointed to the bedroom. "Bedroom... Please.." He whispered against the blonde's shoulder.

Alois nodded and slipped out of Ciel's hole and carried him to the bedroom. He gently laid down, placing his head on his chest and ran his fingers through the soft black hair, hearing Ciel's breath even out. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep while holding the boy close to him.

* * *

Ciel whined as he felt the sunlight hit his eyes. He was sore head to toe. He blinked open his eyes and tried to adjust to his surroundings. He felt warm heat beneath him and jerked up. _'Shit shit shit, he slept here? Fuck, what the fuck.' _He shook the handsome blonde boy, panicking at the idea that he actually slept with somebody. And... dare he fucking say it.. _Cuddled._

Alois awoke with the hugest hang over of his life. He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at the cute boy from last night. It finally dawned on him. _'Oh god I fucked a stranger. Oh god. Does this make me a slut. Oh my god, but holy shit he's still cute. No, Alois. Stop. You don't do this. You're respectful. You don't fuck random people. What do I do. Do I make him breakfast? Shit wait, I'm in his house.' _Alois realized the boy's eye patch was off. It had a large clean scar under and over the eyelid. He glanced over to his shoulder and noticed a very large scar that ran from his collar bone all the way down to above the elbow.

Ciel noticed him eyeing him and his scars. He panicked and slapped his hand over his eye and frantically looked for his eye patch. He was beginning to have a panic attack and could barely breathe. He hated this, he hated when people saw this. He hated that this boy was the first one to see it besides Finny. His weakness. His handicap.

"O...out.. Please. Get out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Chapter 3 time.**

**I have no clue how long this story will be, I don't even know the ending to it myself, I'm going with the flow. but I can promise this story will be a happy ending.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

**Warnings: Language, Drug Use, Abuse, Non-Con (If you can't handle it, I reccomend not reading this chapter.)**

* * *

Against his better judgment, Alois opened his mouth to reply instead of leaving quickly like Ciel had requested. He was thankfully interrupted by the front door slamming quite violently shut.

Ciel jerked at the sound of the door, closing his eyes and sighing quietly to himself. He was pretty sure who it was as he listened to loud footsteps heading straight for his bedroom. He shot Alois a quick look, silently pleading him to leave go into the bathroom. Thankfully he picked up on it and swiftly moved to the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him.

"CIEL FUCKING PHANTOMHIVE." Sebastian yelled as he entered the bedroom, pointing his finger at Ciel. "Where the FUCK did you go? I never dismissed you." He was fuming. Ciel could understand why he was angry but he was in no mood to deal with this bullshit, and made a very bad choice.

"Oh, so now I have a fucking leash? I can go wherever I please, _Bash._" Ciel gasped as a strong firm hand slapped him so hard he flew back, making his lip bleed.

"I _own _you, Ciel. It'd be in your interests to remember that." His tone was icy, causing shivers to run down Ciel's spine. "You're lucky Claude paid double what your rate is because he took a liking to you. He even made an appointment to see you again. If you ever pull this shit again, I'm going to have to punish you."

Ciel cringed slightly at the words, holding a palm to his face. He had tears growing in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not show weakness, especially to Sebastian. He basically got off on Ciel's pain. "Yes, Sebastian.." He whispered quietly under his breath, looking down, not daring to move.

Sebastian threw his cut of the money at him and grinned. "Now that we're clear, I'll tell you your schedule since I'm here. You have an appointment tonight at the usual motel. Everything is paid for, just be there by 6 and get the room.. Decent. Call me when you're done with him because you'll be working at the bar tonight."

Ciel closed his eyes tight at the mention of the bar. He hated working there. Yeah, he enjoyed sex, but one thing he DIDN'T enjoy was the feeling of old men groping him and telling him he's sexy while he's just trying to work. He got most of his appointments from them, though. So he had to endure it. He had to smile and wink and try his hardest not to look disgusted as their eyes basically devoured him.

Sebastian nodded and left the house, slamming the door behind him, making things shake.

* * *

Alois stood behind of the door wide eyed. He couldn't move, he just listened to the yelling and heard the very loud slap, cringing. He didn't know what to do. He opened the door and quickly went to Ciel's side when he heard the door slam shut.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" He looked at him with deep sincere concern in his eyes. He was frightened for him, but he looked completely unphased. But he knew better, because he knew what abuse was like, and it was obvious to him that this happened a lot.

Ciel looked Alois when he heard him speak, making sure no emotion was shown on his face and shrugged. At this point he knew how to hide how he felt very easily over the years. They never did him any good to show them, so he buried them as best as could. He didn't like feeling fear, insecure, worthless and dirty. "I'm fine." He said with a confident tone, doing all he could to hide the shakiness in this voice.

Little did Ciel know, Alois heard the slightest shake in his voice. He sighed quietly and got up and went to the bathroom again, wetting a rag and came back to Ciel, kneeling in front of him and gently cleaned the blood from his lip, wincing at the decent sized cut along it.

Ciel stared at Alois with disbelief. '_What is he doing? Why? Why does he look so concerned? He doesn't know me. I'm a stranger, his one night stand..'_ He suddenly felt overwhelmed at the kind gesture. He got up quickly and put a fake smile on. "You can leave now, you don't need to pretend you care, you know. You got what you wanted." He started walking towards the blonde's clothes.

"Wait." Ciel froze at the sound of Alois' voice and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

For some odd reason, those words upset Alois greatly. He didn't normally do this. He's only been with one other guy besides Ciel. Seeing Ciel injured made him upset and he didn't understand why. Ciel seemed so collected and non caring, he was so good at hiding it but.. He seen it. He heard it. He understood completely. "I.. Don't do this stuff. I don't sleep around... I don't want to just have sex with you and leave.. Especially after what just happened.. I wan-"

He was quickly cut off by a laughing Ciel. "Oh man. What was your name? Al.. Something. Listen, Al. This was clearly a one time thing. I don't do relationships, I don't do comforting, and I certainly don't do sticking around after getting fucked. I'm not going to apologize either. So, thanks for the good time but I'd prefer if you got going." Ciel inwardly cringed at his words. Inside he felt terrible. He fully remembered the blonde's name. He can't have this, though. He couldn't have someone romantically in his life or anyone try to. His life was too fucked up. _'I'm too fucked up.' _

Alois frowned and looked away from Ciel, picking up his clothes and putting them on and walked out of the room, looking back one last time at the boy and sighed, exiting the house.

Ciel just stood there. A sudden disappointed feeling overwhelmed him as he watched the blonde leave.

* * *

"Whoa wait a minute.. You actually had a good sexual expierence? You didn't have to fake at all? That's great Ciel! Though, you haven't done _free _one night stands in a damn while. He must of been some hell of a cutie, damn." Finny giggled a little as he watched Ciel shoot him an annoyed look.

"There was an instant spark the moment I saw him. He was gorgeous. Blonde and pale, and holy fuck was he good in bed. I haven't been with someone who was so concentrated on making _me _feel good. Anyway, let's drop the subject." For some reason, as Ciel spoke about the blonde he felt an odd feeling in his chest. It was unwelcome and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Ciel." Finny mumbled, disappointed at the lack of details about the one good fuck Ciel has had in possibly forever.

Ciel pulled out a cigarette and lightly placed it between his lips, lighting it and took a big drag, closing his eyes as he exhaled. "I work at the bar tonight." He spoke softly, letting his disgust show in his voice. He didn't look at Finny, already knowing how he felt about it.

"Shit, really? I fucking hate that place. I went in there that one time to drop off something to you I can't remember and someone gripped my ass. MY ASS, Ciel." Finny shivered at the traumatic expierence, suddenly feeling the need to bathe.

Ciel let out a breathly laugh and opened his eyes to look at Finny. "What can I say, they like fat asses." Ciel said, grinning hugely at his best friend.

"Ugh, fuck you Ciel. I try extremely hard to keep this figure." He got up and patted his flat stomach to prove his point. "And even so, I haven't been laid in months. What do I even do this for." He grumbled.

Ciel rolled his one good eye and laughed at the pouting Finny. "Go out and actually meet some people. You barely even talk to anyone. You're such a loser."

Finny gasped so loud it hurt Ciel's ear drum. Suddenly he felt a pillow hit him hard in the face. "You're so over dramatic Finny, fuck."

"I am NOT a loser. I talk to people. I talk to Mei all the time."

"You can't fuck Mei. She may be manly as shit, but she still has a vagina between her legs." Ciel stated, laughing at the face Finny made at the mention of vagina.

"No need to get all gross. Anyway, it's almost 5 so I'm gonna go. I have to study for midterms. They're kicking my ass, yet I still spend almost all time available with you." Finny sighed as picked up his book bag and jacket. He leaned over and kissed Ciel's cheek and smiled sadly at him, running his thumb gently along his bottom lip. "Please be careful tonight. And don't get an attitude.. I hate seeing you hurt because you let the emotions you claim NOT to have take over. If you won't leave this line of work, then atleast try your hardest to not get hurt and make the best decisons you can make. I wouldn't be able to handle you in another hospital. 2 times was enough for me." He kissed Ciel's forehead softly and sat up straight and headed for the door, knowing Ciel wouldn't respond to him. It was repeated words. He told it to him almost everyday before he went to '_work'_. It was constant worrying. He held his phone closely to him every night while he slept just in case he got another phone call from Ciel, or even worse from the hospital. He never spoke of his behind the scenes worrying to Ciel because he didn't want him to feel bad or get mad at himself. He wanted Ciel to be happy, and today honestly took him surprise at the mention of the blonde one night stand.

_'He hasn't talked fondly of anyone since highschool.' _He smiled to himself as he exited to the house, a hopeful feeling overcoming him.

* * *

Ciel quickly got up and grabbed clothes for tonight. He decided on a tight black wife beater that rode up his hips, revealing pale skin and gray shorts that went down to just above his knees.

He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at the marks on his neck. He hasn't been marked in while.. He could only help this wouldn't piss off Sebastian. He usually wasn't allowed to sleep with people if it wasn't for work. Something about keeping healthy and not being used too much.

He lightly ran his fingers along the marks, closing his eyes as he pictured the cute blonde and the noises he made. Then that damn concerned look he had popped his mind, a pang in his chest.

He sighed and opened his medicine cabinet and reached for a bandaid box, reaching in and pulling out his hidden coke. He gently lined more than usual on his finger and sniffed it, closing his eyes tight, coughing slightly.

He put it back in the box and closed the cabinet, going out into the living room and grabbing his coat, leaving the house.

* * *

Ciel exited the cab and stared at the motel, closing his eyes and sighing. Feeling the effects of the drugs, it was what he needed to actually start walking to the room number he was provided. Tonight he for once, was not in the mood to have sex, he wasn't in the mood to see any kind of cock not even his own. So, he did more than he usually did of his coke to calm himself and let the frustration go away.

Ciel unlocked the door to the room, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and quickly got to work in making sure everything was clean. He dimmed the lights and layed on the bed, waiting for whoever was to step in the door. He didn't care who it was, he wanted to get this over with while he still had the high.

* * *

About 10 minutes later the door opened, Claude entering inside and looked over to Ciel, taking his jacket off and walked over to the bed, never taking his eyes off him.

Ciel sighed quietly and sat up, taking his shirt off, dreading every second of this. This guy was rough, a little too rough from what he remembers.

Ciel yelped as the man roughly shoved him back down, shoving his pants and boxers down almost violently. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek and tried to calm himself down. _'It's okay. He's rough, I know this. Don't let fear come, please.' _But the moment Claude climbed over him, looking down at him with cold, cold eyes as he wrapped his hands around Ciel's neck hard, choking him, Ciel panicked. He whimpered, trying to breathe. He scratched at the mans wrist hard and he let go of his throat, but slapping him hard in the face. Ciel just groaned and coughed, trying to get air back in his lungs.

Suddenly their positions flipped and Claude violently shoved his fingernails into Ciel's hips as he shoved him down onto his cock, smirking up at the boy as he screamed out in pain, tears forming in the corner of his eye.

Ciel was in a panic at this point, shaking heavily as he was impaled onto the cock. He felt torn in two and so so much pain, he could barely breathe. _"Ride it, slut." _The man said in a threatening, cold tone. Ciel whimpered and obeyed, closing his eyes tightly to keep from crying as he tried his hardest to ride the cock, but failing because he was shaking so badly and the pain was unbearable.

Claude growled in frustration as he slammed Ciel back on to his back and started ramming him so rough that Ciel started crying and begging him to stop. Claude proceeded to punch him in the face, hard, and started to choke him again as he rammed even harder into Ciel, making him bleed from the tearing.

Ciel was screaming and coughing as he was choked violently, keeping his eyes closed tight as pain completely overcame him. He weakly grabbed at the mans arms, trying his hardest to fight back by scratching and hitting, but conciousness was slowly leaving him. He was crying hard at this point, on the verge of passing out as he felt warm liquid fill him and the cock slipping out of him. The hands on his neck left him but was followed by another punch to his face and ribs, making him cry even more.

Claude spit on the face of the crying boy and left him in the motel room, alone. He curled up on himself and continued to cry loudly, shaking even worse than before. His whole body hurt, there was blood all over him and he was having a hard time breathing.

Ciel needed help. Only one person cared enough for him, and he tried his hardest to move but screamed at the pain in his ribs. He still continued to move until he got his cell phone, barely able to dial the number as his vision was clouded by tears.

"Fin..ny.." He choked out when he answered.

"Baby? Baby are you okay?" Finny sounded frantic.

"Mo..tel.. help... normal.. usual.." Ciel was beginning to pass out from the pain in his body. He couldn't stay awake much longer, and he could only hope Finny understood where he was.

"I'm coming. I'll be there as quick as I can honey. Stay calm."

* * *

Not even 5 minutes later Finny barged through the door and panicked as he saw Ciel on the floor curled up and passed out. '_No...No no no no, fuck, no.' _He quickly ran to his side and looked over his wounds. Thankfully his ribs were not broken, but he had a serious huge bruise on them, and his face was bloody and black. But when he looked at Ciel's neck he choked. _'Oh baby, baby no..' _He gently picked Ciel up bridle style and brought him to his car, putting a blanket over the naked body. He kissed Ciel's forehead softly and sat in the drivers seat and drove to his house, sadness and pure anger was all he felt.

_'I will kill who did this, I swear.'_

* * *

**A/N. Okay so, I hated writing that scene. It broke my heart. But it needed to be done to make the next chapter happen. This will be the ONLY non-con scene in the entire story. I hated writing it, i seriously did. But his prince charming will come soon, so don't fret!**

**Chapter 4 will be soon. Might even be in a couple hours since I'm really feeling in a trance.**

**Don't get too used to this kind of updating though, because it's the weekend. I have college until 9 pm usually, so updates may be slower during the week days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**This isn't as long as the other chapters, but I enjoyed writing it dearly!**

**I really appreciate whoever has read this fic.**

**I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it's now weekdays so it's a little slower.**

**Anyway, I forgot about disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own black butler. C:**

**Warnings: language.**

* * *

Alois sighed as he made the finishing touches to his painting. He's been painting the same thing over and over, which was Ciel. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about him or that vibrant blue eye. He replayed the night repeatly in his head, the soft moans, his name falling out of those perfect lips, even the way he looked when he was tired and cuddly. _'Does he even remember me anymore?' _He thought.

"Alright class, you are dismissed. Remember to do your assignment, it's due next Monday." The teacher said and the students quickly scattered out of the door.

Alois slowly packed up his art supplies and walked slowly to his locker. He had math class next which was the farthest thing from his strongest subjects. He dreaded it more than anything.

"ALOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS." Alois yelped when his friend jumped onto his back, hugging onto him extremely tight.

"UGH, Mei. What the hell."

Mei giggled and got off Alois and smiled brightly at him. That smile could blind anyone if you looked at it too damn long, Alois was sure of this.

"Do you have anything to do after your next class? My friend is picking me up after next period and we're going to go get some chinese and have a movie night with one of his friends. He's been down lately and we thought we'd cheer him up! And it just so happens that you're great at doing that, my ball of sunshine!" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, pouting her lips. _'Fuck that face.' _Alois thought, irritated.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I feel the slightest bit awkward I'm getting out. You know I can be shy."

Mei nodded excitedly and waved at him, yelling to meet her in the front after class.

* * *

Alois sat down on one of the steps in front of the school, bringing out his sketch pad and started mindlessly doodling as he waited for Mei to come out. He needed to think of an idea for his assignment for art class, it was a major grade. Too bad he had nearly 0 inspiration besides Ciel and his damn gorgeousness that he couldn't get over.

After what felt like forever, Mei came running out shouting Alois's name loudly. How she had so much energy, he'd never know.

"Our rides here, let's gooooooo!" She squealed and grabbed Alois's hand and dragged him to a black lexus with tinted windows. He swallowed thickly. It looked like a damn mafia's car and he was being kidnapped.

He opened the back door and slid into the car, looking up to see a blonde guy with bright green eyes smiling at him. _'Why do I feel creeped out right now.' _

"Hello! My name is Finny. I've heard a lot about you from Mei, it's great to finally meet you!" He smiled a nice big smile at Alois, radiating nothing but kindness and oozing with cuteness.

"Nice to meet you too, Finny. My name is Alois." He smiled back at Finny. He giggled a little and drove out of the school parking lot, driving to our next destination: Chinese food. Then he had no idea where they were going next, but he guessed it wasn't too bad if he could get out of the house instead of drowning in his school work, even if it was a couple hours.

* * *

"CIIIIIEEEEELLLLLLL, ARE YOU HERE? I HAVE FOOD. COME OUT, BOY. BE A GOOD BOY." Finny screamed as they entered the house. Alois felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was going to throw up, or fall over and die, he was sure of this. He was panicking now.

Suddenly Finny groaned loudly and practically threw the chinese food on the counter once he spotted various bottles of liqour all over the apartment. He started to clean quickly, frowning as if he was a dad that came home and caught their child throwing a party.

"Ohhhhhh... Heellllllooo guys. How is everyone, hm? Great? Fantastic? That's great. I smell food, can I have the food?" A half naked drunk Ciel came barging into the kitchen, giggling and hiccuping as he started pulling out some of the food.

Ciel whined loudly as Finny slapped his wrist away from the food. "Ciel, what the hell are you doing? Drinking isn't going to solve anything and I'm surprised you're even fucking walking. Jesus christ, drink some water and I'll let you eat after. You need to sober up." Finny nagged Ciel is the most stern voice Alois has ever heard.

Ciel huffed and turned around to get some water, spilling a little bit of it as he pulled it up to his lips, downing the water as if he hasn't drank anything in a week. Suddenly his eyes went wide and pointed directly at Alois.

"YOU! You're that guy that I fucked! Finny! I fucked this guy!" He basically screamed and dragged himself over to Alois with the most confused face Alois has ever seen. Ciel scrunched his face as he stared at him for a couple seconds. "Wait why are you here?"

Alois bit his lip and backed away from Ciel a little bit once the smell of liqour attacked his senses, almost making him gag. "U-um.. Mei invited me.. I didn't know we were going t-to come see you.. I'm sorry.." He mumbled so quietly under his breath that almost no one caught what he was saying. He looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. He finally got to see the boy that has been attacking his thoughts like crazy again so why did he feel so shitty? It felt like he should feel guilty for even standing in front of him.

Ciel stared at him and shrugged, turning around and grabbing the food once again and running into the living room, holding it close to his body.

Finny sighed and followed him into the living room, sitting on the couch next to him, nagging him quietly and trying to get him to drink water.

Mei put her hand on Alois's shoulder and smiled at him. "Ciel is the guy you were talking about? What a small world. But.. Alois.. I love Ciel, but he's not good for a romantic interest. He goes through a lot.. And he's not very good at any time of relationship, even a friendly one." She said lowly so the other two couldn't hear. "If you feel awkward, you're welcome to leave. I wouldn't blame you, this is a pretty weird situation."

Alois sighed. For some reason his heart dropped at hearing those words. Maybe it was his kind nature, or his determination to fix anything broken or try to, but he really wanted to help Ciel. He noticed that his face was bruised pretty badly. _'Did that guy from that day do that...?' _He thought to himself, frowning.

Alois just nodded and picked up his things and left the house. This wasn't him giving up, no. It was quite the opposite. He decided to show up later tonight after the other two left. He wanted to talk to Ciel, hopefully.. If he let him, that is.

* * *

After Finny and Mei left Ciel to be by himself, he automatically went for his coke once he realized he basically sobered up. He couldn't drink when they were here because they would of yelled at him, which resulted in _feeling _again once it wore off.

Ciel was in a bad emotional state, just like he always was when he was sober. Nothing seemed to help anymore. Even when he was drunk or high, the thoughts and feelings clawed at him, making him want to choke and cry, which he refused to do anymore.

He couldn't talk to Finny as much as he asked because he hated telling people about himself. He hated pity. He hated the looks or the attempted hugs people tried to give him. He hated to admit he actually felt something when he tried so hard to put a mask up. Even if Finny knew it was fake, he still couldn't say the words out loud. "Hey I'm feeling, and it's not positive either." No, he felt like trash, dirty, used. He's never felt this low about himself, but ever since that night it's all he felt. It kept him up at night, living that night in his head. It made him laugh that he thought thinking of the blonde was the end of the world, but compared to this, that felt fucking pathetic.

He'd rather feel for the blonde than feel what he was feeling now.

Ciel was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was soft and almost shy like so that proved it wasn't Finny or Mei. He sighed and got up and opened the door, eye widening when he set his eye on Alois.

"H-hello... Can we please talk?" Alois mumbled, looking at ciel with pleading eyes.

Ciel said nothing and stepped aside, letting the blonde enter his house. He motioned for him to follow, sitting onto the couch in the living room, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugged them. The coke was finally kicking in, but it wasn't as strong as he had hoped.

Alois sat down on the other end of the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Ciel, I know we had only one night together and we barely spoke, so this is going to probably sound creepy or stalkerish but.." He looked down at his hands as he continued. "You're all I've thought about since then. I've drawn you atleast 10 times since then because you're the only thing my mind seems to want to draw. I'm not going to ask you why you're banged up again, and I'm not asking for your life story, but I'm asking if we can try to be friends. You can kick me out if you want, but-"

Ciel cut him off quickly and without even thinking he spoke, the first time in his life he started to vent his feelings.. To a complete stranger that did in fact, sound like a creepy stalker. "I had a fucked up childhood, and even worse teenage expierence, I push everyone away except Finny, I sleep with people for money because if I didn't, I'd be living on the streets because my parents don't care about me what so ever, Sebastian is my ex boyfriend that likes to get violent with me when I don't listen or do something stupid in his eyes, I've never had a healthy relationship.." He took a deep breath because he didn't stop to breathe that entire sentence and continued; "And something happened the other night and now I can't stop feeling these really negative feelings and it's making me want to drink away the pain or snort more coke so I can't feel anymore. I don't want to feel, I have masks for a reason. I don't even know why I'm-"

Alois cut him off by hugging Ciel tightly, not wanting to hear anymore. He heard the shakiness in Ciel's voice and the crack in it once he started talking about his feelings. He wanted so very badly to take his pain away, and his memories along with it. He saw the pain in the boy's eye and it made him even more determined.

Ciel's eye widened and pushed Alois off of him, standing up. He was angry, he hated being pitied. He didn't want it. He didn't understand why he even told the blonde his problems. It just slipped out like a giant secret he's been holding his whole life. While he felt 100 pounds lighter by voicing his thoughts and feelings, he also felt like shit afterwards.

"I don't want your fucking pity." He said angrily, turning his back to Alois. He didn't want to look at the blonde anymore because the look in his eyes made him want to just curl up on the boy and cry. His eyes were so full of affection and concern. No one has ever looked at him like that, and to be quite honest, he had no idea how to handle the feeling brewing in his stomach.

"I'm not giving you pity. I'm concerned, yes. I want to help you." Alois stood up and walked to be in front of Ciel, grabbing his chin gently and made him look into his eyes. "I'm not here to judge you either. I don't care that you sleep around for money, I don't care that you've never had a healthy relationship. I care that you're feeling bad. I care that you're drinking and doing drugs. I want to **help, **Ciel. I don't know what it is about you, but I just feel the need to do this. Please, just give me a chance at being your friend and trying to help. I don't want you to feel alone, because I know it's the worst feeling in the world.." He looked at Ciel with very gentle eyes, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw the light pink glow on Ciel's cheeks.

Ciel bit his lip and started thinking. He never let strangers into his life, and he sure as hell didn't blush either. Hearing the Blonde's words made his heart beat almost out of his chest. He would never admit he understood the feeling that the blonde was thinking, or that he thought about him everyday, and he would never, in a million years admit this odd clenching feeling in his stomach when he saw him again.

_And he sure as hell wouldn't walk away at the chance of having him in his life more. _

Ciel didn't say anything but nodded, looking Alois in the eyes. His breath hitched as looked down to the blonde's lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them. But that's not what friends did at all. He wanted another real friend, and he didn't mind having one that knew atleast a little bit about his baggage. Especially if he accepted him even after everything he just told him.

Alois smiled and kissed Ciel's forehead softly, pulling him tight against him in a hug, his heart swelling with happiness. This was going to be a hard task, but he was going to put all his efforts into helping the boy in his arms. Even if that meant hurting himself in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys! Chapter 4 is done! Chapter 5 will probably be up this weekend. Friday or Saturday. The fluff will begin! But Ciel is gonna be a little bipolar brat.**

**I just can't wait to get back to writing more smut, to be honest lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.**

**This is all fluff, because I needed a break from the drama.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime Black Butler. :]**

**Warnings: Language.**

* * *

It is currently 4 am and Alois cannot sleep what so ever. After the hug lastnight with Ciel, he cried in his arms until he passed out. He was surprised by this highly. His thoughts were all over the place and he was certain that Ciel was going to push him away the moment he woke up, so he did the only thing he could do that would settle his nerves.

Alois brought his sketch pad and started to draw Ciel's sleeping form. He watched as he breathed, his chest rising and falling slowly. His hair was a mess, and he had a little smile as he peacefully slept. He was cuddled tightly into his blankets, shivering whenever the wind blew through the open window. He slowly took in the vision of his fair white skin, the moonlight making it glow like starlight.

Alois smiled when he heard a soft groan from Ciel, his eye drooping with sleep. He sat up and looked at Alois as he drew, humming a soft tune quietly as he did. Ciel felt his chest tighten at the sight of him, taking in his concentrated look as he drew.

"You draw?" Ciel asked quietly, making sure he didn't startle Alois. Which of course, failed.

Alois squeaked, jerking up a little. "Holy shit you scared me." He gained his composure and looked at Ciel. "Yes, I draw. Told you that earlier, but I understand if you weren't exactly paying attention to details." He giggled cutely and quietly, smiling at him gently.

Ciel smiled as Alois let out the cutest giggle he's ever heard. He got up off the bed and walked to him, he was sitting on the window seal with his knees up to his chest, the sketch pad laying on his knees as he did the finishing touches to his drawing.

"What are you drawing, if I may ask." He asked, huffing when Alois pulled it away from his line of sight.

"It's not finished yet, I have to shade some more and I'll be done, patience please." He pushed Ciel away from him, giggling.

Ciel sat on the floor, his back against the wall as he waited, closing his eye and bit his lip to calm his impatience.

10 minutes past and Alois looked at his drawing one more time and smiled, poking Ciel on the back and handing it to him. Ciel studied the drawing, taking in every detail of himself sleeping peacefully. He looked up at Alois and saw a gentle look in his eyes and a huge smile on his face, hugging his knees tightly to his chest as he rocked back and forth.

Ciel just looked at him, taking in the pale skin, his pink lips, his beautiful blue eyes. He looked gorgeous, he couldn't even speak. He got up, laying the sketch pad on the bed and went back to Alois. He lightly ran his fingertips along his jawline, down to his neck as he looked him in the eyes, breathing slowly. He leaned in, his lips nearly against his as he continued running his fingertips along his neck and collar bone, making Alois close his eyes. Ciel dragged his lips against Alois's very softly before pressing against them, breathing slowly as he closed his eyes, his heart beating fast.

Alois widened his eyes and closed them, gently kissing him back, running his fingertips along the scar on his shoulder, hearing a quiet moan come from him. Ciel ran his tongue along Alois's bottom lip, slipping it in as he felt him open his mouth. Tongues battled for dominance but Ciel gave in, letting him control the kiss. He gently grabbed his hands and pulled him up against his body, wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Ciel pulled on the collar of Alois's shirt, stepping backwards to the bed, falling onto it and bringing him down with him. He looked up at him, a gentle smile forming on his lips. He pulled him down and kissed him again, this time with more passion, running his fingertips along his spine, wrapping one leg around his waist.

Alois pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the flushed Ciel, lips pink from being kissed, his breath uneven from the intense kiss. "Ciel.. we shouldn't do this." He got off of Ciel and sat next to him ,sighing lightly.

Ciel sat up and brought his knees to his chest, biting on his bottom lip before he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. When I saw the drawing a feeling came over me. It was beautiful, you made _me _feel beautiful. I just wanted to kiss you.. Please don't let this ruin our friendship, I acted out of line." He looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No no, it's alright. I wanted it as well. And you should feel beautiful all the time because you are." He giggled softly as Ciel blushed. He gently grabbed his hand and ran his thumb against the back of it lightly, smiling at him warmly. "You can keep the drawing if you like."

Ciel nodded and leaned over to grab the sketch pad, smiling a little as he grabbed the drawing of him, studying it closely. It was truly a beautiful picture. The details were perfect, even down to his eye lashes. It's like looking at himself through Alois's eyes and it made him feel so appreciated and viewed as something beautiful instead of as a sex object, meant to be used. He felt his emotions crashing onto him heavily, making his lips tremble a little.

"Ciel are you okay?" Alois asked worriedly, scooting closer to Ciel and wrapping his arm gently around his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Ciel began crying again against his will. His emotions were all over the place, he couldn't control them. The memories with Claude hit him like a truck. He wanted to forget, but no matter what he did or how hard he tried he couldn't. It tightened around his heart, suffocating him. He didn't even notice that he was sobbing, his mask and walls completely crumbled. He was exposed, but the relief of it overwhelmed him. It felt so good to let go, to let his emotions run freely, he just cried and cried, leaning against Alois for comfort.

Alois just closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, holding him close to him, humming quietly to help comfort the boy. His mother used to this for him, just to let him know someone was there. He didn't dare speak, just letting the boy cry. He wanted for him to let it out, he wanted him to cry, feel the emotions. But most importantly, he wanted him to know he wasn't alone, so he held him even tighter, nearly tearing up as he heard him sob even harder, his little body shaking heavily in his arms.

Ciel looked at Alois and whispered shakily, pleadingly; "Al-alois.. I want to get better... H-help me get.. better." He threw his arms around Alois's chest, crying heavily into his shirt. He needed help. He didn't want to be this, he didn't want to feel disgusting, he didn't want to be plagued by the memories. His whole life was a mess from childhood all the way up until now. He hasn't loved himself in years. He knew he let himself go, he knew he let people use and abuse him. He was a doormat. Finny was the only one who dared to stay around the moody, rude boy. He pushed everyone away to be alone, he didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

But being in the blonde's arms, crying in the company of someone and having them not be judgmental, or to tell him not to cry, made him happy. It made him realize he didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed the company, and he now understood he needed someone's help to get through this.

_He needed Alois._

* * *

**There's a chance there will be another chapter posted on Sunday. If not, definately on Wednesday. **

**Thanks for reading. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**So wasn't letting me upload chapters, which is why there was so chapter uploaded last night.**

**So to make up for it, I decided to write 2 chapters for you guys this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or black butler.**

**Warnings: Language, some abuse.**

* * *

Alois went over Ciel's house after his classes everyday for the past week. They wouldn't talk much, it was just nice to be in each other's company. He didn't push for any information, he didn't ask any questions, and he didn't nag him when he left for work. Though, it did take a lot to not tell him not to go and to stay with him. He didn't want him to keep doing this line of work, especially with Sebastian being his boss. He didn't talk about him much besides saying he was abusive towards him, and that was more than enough to make him dislike the man.

Sebastian came to the house several times and he had to hide because Ciel told him he didn't want him to know he was around because he'd sure get angry. He had a short temper, and Alois cried on many occasions when he heard him yell at Ciel. Ciel hasn't been his usual self and it's been effecting his work. He's been more reserved if that was possible, and he on more than one occasion came home crying. It was like he was broken and Alois couldn't do anything to help him. He would randomally be sitting there in the quiet as Alois drew and just start crying. He didn't understand why, but he continued to not ask questions and just comforted the boy. But now, something was happening that was worrisome and he _had _to ask. He was too concerned..

"Ciel, please calm down and just talk to me." Alois begged as Ciel continued to throw things at the wall. His eye showed no emotion other than anger and it scared him. He hasn't seen him like this at all in the past week.

"Fuck off Alois, just get the fuck out." Ciel screamed, shaking from his anger. He was sick and tired of crying like a baby, he was mad at himself for not handling this better. He was mad at himself that he let Claude get to him like this. Customers were oftenly rough, more than he'd like to admit. So what was so special about Claude? It scarred him badly. When he went to sleep he would relive it, he would wake up a mess. He saw him often at the clubs, and he had a feeling Sebastian knew because every time Claude asked to make an appointment again, he'd just laugh and say no. Claude paid double his rate and he didn't understand why he let him down, even if he was relieved, but it was humiliating if Sebastian knew.

Alois cringed and frowned, biting on his lip as he patiently waited for Ciel to calm down. He would not leave, he refused to. He wasn't going to leave Ciel like this, no matter what he did to him. "Ciel, please.." He whispered, almost tearing up.

Ciel snapped, he didn't want to be around him. He's seen too much of his real self and he was sick of it. He wasn't thinking clearly, his mind was fuzzy from his anger as he ran to Alois and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Ciel realized what he did and panicked, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Oh god, I'm sorry Alois. Shit, I'm so sorry."

Alois curled up and held onto his stomach, biting his lip hard so he wouldn't cry. Ciel didn't know that he was already hit there by his ex, which caused it to hurt even worse. His lip started bleeding from the force of his bite, making him whimper from the pain. "It's fine, Ciel. I understand.. Do whatever makes you feel better." He choked out, trying to steady his shakey breathing.

Ciel just stared at him. He didn't understand why he wasn't upset at him, or mad. He hit him, and hard, so he was confused by the blonde's words. He gently placed his hand on his arm, rubbing it softly, tearing up as he watched the blonde try not to cry. It was obvious he was trying not to show his pain. He gently rolled him onto his back and lifted his shirt to see the damage he caused. His breath hitched as he saw the biggest bruise he's ever seen on his stomach, and more on his rib cage and chest.

"Alois, who did this to you?" He whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. He ran his fingertips lightly along the bruises, scooting closer to the blonde.

Alois flinched as he felt the fingers, closing his eyes. His ex wasn't abusive, no. He found out that he slept with Ciel and became very angry even though they weren't dating anymore when it occured. He hit him several times, venting his anger on to him.

"Ah, my ex did it. It's no big deal, really. Just a bad incident." He said softly. "Claude isn't abusive, he just got really mad at me one night." He tried his best to give a small smile.

Ciel froze, shivering when he heard the name. He started to panic, choking back his tears.

_"Claude..?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers!**

**So first off, let me apologize. Real life hit me like a brick. School has taken up alot of my time, and on top of that, my computer went to poop but now I'm ready to go!**

**This chapter is getting in to the head of Sebastian.**

**Now this will give you a choice, you can either love sebastian or hate him. This is his past, how he feels, and it'll explain the evil night of Ciel's rape.**

**Thanks for reading, and the reviews, I appreciate it so much.**

**Also, check out my Sebaciel fanfic!:)**

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis is a 20 year old piece of shit - to put it lightly. He doesn't know how to treat people great and he doesn't have a good mannered bone in his body.

He came from a little town in New York and didn't have many friends or great parents. He was surrounded with abuse and hardly any love at all. At this point, he has no idea what it is and what it feels like - but if one thing he is sure of, is that he cares for Ciel in his own twisted way. Growing up around abuse, it's the only thing he knows to do. He doesn't have much empathy, he has way too much confidence, and when he looks in the mirror he knows he's a shitty person, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

In highschool he was a quiet kid. He came to school everyday sporting new bruises and the only outlet he had was to draw. His drawings were twisted, gory, full of hatred dripping off of the canvas. He didn't know how to handle emotions at all, he hated feeling them and knowing they were even there, even if they were buried so deep that it was difficult to access it. He had only hatred for his parents, and when his mother went insane and ended up in a mental hospital because of her suicide attempts and self harm, and even pill popping and drinking so much alcohol that she almost drowned in it. Sebastian witnessed it all, and he hated her for being so weak. He took the abuse from his dad like a champ. He showed no emotions when he recieved his beatings. After awhile, he stopped crying, he turned almost all of his emotions off except hatred. He even felt like he wanted to kill his father, he even planned it out, but something inside of him screamed not to do it.

He convinced himself that his father loved him in his sick, twisted way. This was the only way he could deal with any of the beatings and hurtful words. He knew inside this was fucked up and not true. His father hated him and his mother, and drank away his sorrows and vented his anger onto their skin.

He met Ciel Phantomhive in middle school. Ciel was outgoing, nice, understanding, and the most innocent person he's ever laid eyes on. Ciel tried his hardest to talk to Sebastian, as if he sensed something was wrong with him. Nobody else tried, no one even looked at him. Everyone was scared of him, but there was Ciel, trying to shove himself into his life. He had no idea how bad this would of turned out for him. His innocence was stolen the moment they started dating.

Sebastian treated him well for a good amount of time. He tried to smile, hold him when he was sad, whispered sweet nothings that he knew he didn't mean. He even told the boy that he loved him. The moment he felt something new, he broke down, shut himself down, and started treating Ciel like a pile of shit. They fought constantly, had too much angry sex almost every night, and Ciel started to slowly change.

Sebastian Michaelis took an innocent nice kid and turned him into a hateful person. By the time they were out of highschool, he fell into a bad crowd. Prostiution, drugs, and became a pimp pretty quick and settled down with so much money he couldn't count. He dragged Ciel with him, turning him into a whore. They broke up without even realizing it, it just happened. In some way, this pissed Sebastian off, and he made a bad decison and told Ciel's parents that they were an item since highschool and his parents went crazy. Sebastian didn't know that Ciel had a bad time at home as it was.

When Ciel came through the doors of work with an eye patch and his body black and blue, after a week of him missing, Sebastian felt a pang of guilt. Ciel's dad went insane and shoved a knife into Ciel's eye, shoving it out of its socket and beat him until he was barely breathing. His mother - a mother that tried her hardest to be good, called an ambulence and left with his father. They left him bleeding on the floor with an eye missing, bawling his eyes out and begging his mother to stay.

This was the day when Ciel started hating Sebastian, treating him like shit, barely smiling and decided to drown himself in drugs and sex. He tried not to mind that he completely changed him, that this wasn't the Ciel he came to know. Ciel would take as many customers as he could throw at him, he even let them treat him like crap. He would brag that he loved sex, but Sebastian knew that he was miserable. He could see it in him. The only time he didn't was when the boy was too high to even care about anything, which was how he was with almost all his customers.

One night, Ciel tried to talk back to Sebastian for the first time since this whole thing started. He didn't understand what did it, but when he looked at Ciel, he felt so much guilt that it hurt him inside. He was disgusted with himself and disgusted with Ciel. Everytime he looked at him, he raged, and one night he got so pissed after Ciel tried to be a brat to him, that he beat him. He beat him so badly that Ciel finally showed emotion, and that was pain and crying. This made him even more angry, that he took a knife and slashed him with it, leaving a dark scar from his collar bone, to above his elbow.

After this incident, Ciel obeyed well. He took advantage of this, and instead of charging money for coke, he let Ciel suck him off or fuck him. Everytime he fucked Ciel, he felt disgusted and had so much guilt that it made him throw up on multiple occasions, leading to him not having sex with him anymore. Ciel for some reason cried because of this. Ciel claimed that he still loved him, but everything was so fucked up.

Sebastian couldn't be the man that ciel needed. He was convinced that no one would ever love him or Ciel. All Sebastian felt for the boy was so much care that it made him sick. He didn't know how to handle it, he didn't want to handle it. So, he made Ciel hate him and scared of him, leading to them only talking when buisness was needed or when Ciel needed more drugs. This worked out perfectly for Sebastian, allowing him to subdue his feelings and take a breath. He was so close to the point of hating himself, and he couldn't stand it.

I guess in some way - Sebastian does hate himself.

He knows that he ruined a good kid, who tried everyday to make people happy, even when he went home and recieved beatings, emotional distress, cried himself to sleep. But even if this did happen, Ciel was strong. He kept a smile, he was surrounded by friends and at the time, had a great boyfriend.

Sebastian has to wonder sometimes, was it worth it? Was it worth bringing a kid down to nothing and turning him into a sex and drug monster? A monster who only felt miserable and self hate. A monster who felt like he'd never have anyone love him, or care for him in any way except sexual desire?

Sebastian came to terms with it - He felt regret, and he hated himself for it everyday.

* * *

"Your fucking whore slept with my ex boyfriend." Claude told Sebastian in an angry tone.

"Why does it matter if it's an ex? And besides, if this is true, he needs to be put in his place. He knows he's not allowed to have sex with someone without pay." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples. He felt a strong headache coming on.

"Then what is your plan? And it matters because we barely fucking just broke up. Alois is a sensitive brat. Ciel is a whore, and I don't even think he's aware of it."

"Well, how about you deal with it? I'll pay you to rough Ciel up a little bit. Don't go too wild, just make him a little scared of you." Sebastian said in a calm tone, taking his whiskey and downing it quickly.

"Alright. Set it up and let me know the date." Claude turned and walked out of the club, hiding his smug face. He's going to rough Ciel up, alright.

* * *

_After The Rape Incident_

"You fucking idiot, I said to rough him up a little bit, not fucking rape him and leave him there. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sebastian screamed at Claude, shaking from his anger. The guilt came back up like bile, threatening to make him vomit.

"Why does it fucking matter? He's just a whore. He has to take everything that comes to him anyway. Plus I wasn't too rough, just choked him a bit." Claude laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and punched Claude straight in the mouth, making him fall on his ass.

"Get the fuck out of here. You're fucking disgusting for doing that. Just choking? He has marks on his fucking neck and looks like complete shit." _And is walking around like a fucking zombie that looks like he's cried every fucking day. _He added in his head. "Seriously, learn to fucking control yourself you fucking idiot. You're to not see him anymore, at all. If I even hear that you were even LOOKING at him, I will hunt you down and fucking kill you, do you understand?" He was fuming at this point, but his anger was directed at himself for letting this guy hurt Ciel and actually paid him for it. This was a whole new low for Sebastian, and it fucking killed him inside.

Claude glared at Sebastian and got up, yelling over his shoulder as he left the club.

_"Loving a whore is disgusting."_

* * *

**_Sorry if this is short, but I wanted you to get a feel for who Sebastian is.  
_**

**_Sebastian is complicated, extremely so. I have a thing for complicated, fucked up characters, so I love Sebastian in this. I wanted him to love Ciel, but his version of love is twisted as fuck, and even if he tried it in highschool, it made him feel sick for some reason._**

**_I wanted him and Ciel to have a similar past, and that's why they still stick around eachother, kind of a comfort thing._**

**_I hope this gave you a feel for who he is, and why he does what he does. He's just a fucked up dude with major problems, and I have some plans for him in the future of this. _**

**_thank you for reading ,everyone! Chapter 8 will be way sooner than this chapter came out, and again I'm sorry for that._**


End file.
